Normal is
by kaykay13
Summary: Faith has a huge crush on Buffy. Totally AU. Human/No slayers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Second grade. Yup, that's when I fell in love with her. Her cute little light blue dress, with her blonde hair tied up in a cute little braid caught my eye right away. It was the first day of school, I was just sitting and doodling on a paper while Kennedy, my best bud, was talking to me about her crazy summer in Europe.

"We went everywhere Faith; Greece, Spain, Portugal, Italy. You should've come,"

"Yeah, with what money?" I thought to myself. I've never even been outside of Sunnydale, so you can understand why I wasn't that interested in the first place.

Anyways, she walks in with Mrs... Mrs... Damn why can't I remember her name? So she walks in, looking all cute and shy. Mrs... My second grade teacher introduces her as Elizabeth Anne Summers. Her name kinda sounds like royalty doesn't it? She's brought to the unoccupied seat in front of me. We were placed in groups of four, you know how it is. She was still all shy so I thought, Hey! Why not be nice to her and introduce myself.

Apparently I thought of it just a millisecond too late because there was Cordelia in all her seven year old glory, shaking hands with the girl of my dreams. That's when I knew I was doomed. She introduced herself and offered Elizabeth a cookie. Only later did I realize she preferred being called Buffy. It was a homemade cookie, which I'm guessing her cook probably made, how could I beat that. I felt my heart shatter when Buffy accepted it with a smile.

Cordelia and I were never on good terms. Ever. Since the day she saw me on the playground in preschool, it's like she made it her mission in life to make my life miserable. It must have been the fact that I wasn't wearing special shoes or a pretty dress. So far, she's pretty much succeeded in making my life miserable. But that day... That day she took what I wanted most in life, more than the new official FIFA soccer ball that had just came out at evangelista sports. She took Buffy. I know, I know... I was like seven, but you just had to see her. Plus, I've always been kind of possessive, well maybe more than a little.

It's not like Buffy's mean to me like Cordy is. She just doesn't acknowledge me. Like, at all. I doubt she even knows my name, sometimes she's kind of dim. Nonetheless, she's perfect. I'm in the school parking lot with Ken, waiting around for the first bell. We'd already been there for an hour for soccer practice, so anyways, we were kicking my ball around on the grass near the lot and Ken kicked it straight into the backseat of Buffy's convertible. I still kinda think she did that on purpose, Kennedy just loves teasing me about Buffy.

Of course, I freaked out. It's been eight years and I've never interacted with her. Not that she was in the car, but still. What if she came?

Right when I get to the car, I see Buffy and Cordy walking towards me. "Get away freak, what are you trying to do? Key Buffy's car," Cordelia remarked snidely.

"I.. I.." I never stutter. Never. I'm confident and cool and a fucking bitch, especially with Cordelia. But just having Buffy five feet away from me is turning me into a pile of moosh.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! The queen bitches are here," sometimes I just love Kennedy. No, not like that.

"If it isn't the soccer dyke's girlfriend," Cordelia remarked, everybody knows Kennedy's been dating Willow since they were freshmen, but Cordy's just a bitch.

"We're not... we're..." I think my brain is going dead. I've just been staring at Buffy for the last two minutes. She hasn't even said anything, she's been texting through this whole encounter. Probably to her boyfriend Angel. Freaking tall, dark and handsome douchebag.

"Our soccer ball was kicked into the backseat, can we get it back please?" Kennedy directed her question at Buffy, who looked up at the question.

"Oh sure, no problem. Was it in the front seat or backseat?" she smiled at me. She's actually smiling at me. I think I'm gona pass out. Good thing Ken's next to me.

"I think it's in the back," she points to it. Buffy leans over the side of the car to get the ball that's on the floor. Did I mention Cordy and her 'group' dress as if they were clubbing everyday. By clubbing I mean short as fuck dresses and skirts, which Buffy is currently wearing and Oh My God.

I think Ken is noticing what I'm noticing because Cordelia idly points it out, "You guys are disgusting!" she exclaims, as Buffy pushes herself back up, "Got it!" she seems proud of herself. Damn she's cute.

Is she? Uh oh. She's handing me the ball.

"It's yours right? Aren't you captain of the school soccer team?" she's asking you a question Faith.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, she's a helluva player. Colleges are already scouting her, it's pretty awesome," did I mention how much I love Kennedy.

"Really that's impr-," Buffy actually looks mad that she got interrupted. Yay!

"Not that this isn't nice and all... Talking with the school losers, but we came to get Buffy's chem book, not to catch rabbies. Lets go Buffy," Bitch. I was actually having a conversation with her, even if it was short, and through Kennedy. Now they're walking into the school...

"You. Are. So. Lame." Kennedy drawls out.

"Please, I'm the coolest chick in this school," Gotta defend myself, even if I was pretty lame.

"Uh... Uh...Since when do you hesitate Faith? You're like the smoothest girl I know. Especially with the ladies," she points out, like I didn't already know that.

"I don't fucking know Ken. She just, she makes me feel weird and-" 

"Aww does she give you butterflies?" now she's talking as if I was eleven. Naturally, I have to hit her on the head.

"What the fuck Faith?" she yells.

"Hey! What have you done to my baby," and here's my redheaded friend Willow, also known as Kennedy's girl.

"She hit me!" Kennedy whines.

"I was talking to Faith," that's my girl, Will comes over and hugs me.

We're pretty close, so we joke around like this all the time. Doesn't make Kennedy any less jealous though.

"Mkay, that's enough," she pulls Willow towards her and kisses her. The students at Sunnydale high are pretty used to this by now. "Mine," Kennedy growls at me, and proceeds to get hit in the head again, this time by Willow.

"You guys really aren't cool," she says, as me and Willow walk ahead of her.

"I saw you guys talking to Buffy and Cordy," Willow says, Kennedy snorts.

"What?" Willow questions.

"I was talking, Faith was about to die of shock," Ken's laughing her ass off. I know I said I love her and all that, but at times like these I hate her.

"Shut up," I mumble. I actually mumbled, what's happening to me.

"Faith, you know, if you actually talked to her you might feel better about yourself, and she might actually like you. Buffy isn't a bitch like the rest of the jerks at our school, she's actually pretty nice," Willow concludes.

"How would you know?" I already know the answer though. Willow and Buffy are neighbours, they see each other occasionally. And I may, or may not have previously agreed to Willow's just to sneak a glance at her.

"You know why," she looks at me with her 'I know your trying to get me to babble but I won't cuz I'm not stupid face,'

"Whatever," Kennedy says and takes Willow towards her locker, because the bell just rang.

Unfortunately, my locker is on the complete opposite side of the school. It's why I'm always late to class, but teachers can't say shit because my grades are awesome. I get to my locker, open it up and check my schedule. It's only like the third day of school so I don't know my schedule by heart yet. Gym. Awesome, Mrs. Holland is my gym teacher, and she's also the soccer coach. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all. It's the first gym class of the year, which usually means free time, so I'll get to practice. I was pretty fucking lucky this year, I usually end up with an old hag who doesn't know what the fuck they're doing. I get my gym stuff and head out towards the locker room.

As I walk into the smelly room I notice the unmistakable voice of Cordelia Chase and she's talking to Buffy. Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have managed to not have a gym class with Cordelia and Buffy my whole life. Up until now I've been perfectly comfortable with changing in the locker rooms. It isn't like I check out all the girls, I'm not a perv. Now I know that Cordy is in there, and she is definitely going to say something, I'm pretty sure there's a reason why I've never been in her gym class. You know how I said I'm not a perv, well I'm not. It's just, Buffy is in there and if she's changing...

Wow, my mind just went off to a special place. And... The bell just rang dammit. At least I won't have to deal with changing with them. I'll just have to show up a little early for each class. Not to mention that my favourite class went from being awesome to dreadful in about five minutes. Just because of Cordelia freaking Chase.

As usual, the first gym class, well the first of pretty much any class, the teacher blabs on for like half an hour about 'class rules'. Honestly, every single kid in this school can recite every teacher's 'class rules' because they're all the same. No talking while they're talking, no cell phones, bla bla and bla. What's the point in repeating things we already know when we're going to do it anyways?

While Mrs. Holland is giving us her speech on how she got where she is now, I'm busy looking around, not paying attention whatsoever. I mean, it's gym class, I just wanna move. Here she is, making us sit on the floor like if we were in kindergarten. Now she's handing us toilet paper. Safe to say; what the fuck?

"Okay guys, I like doing this activity on the first day, or first class, because it allows us to get to know each other. Since we'll be doing teamwork and group work almost every class, I think it's important that we get to know our peers," cue the collective groan. I've known everyone in here for nearly all my life, I couldn't care less about them and they couldn't care less about me. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who feels this way.

"So," she clasps her hands together, "Each of you rip off anywhere from 5 to let's say... 20 squares, then I'll explain some more," she finishes. The roll is in my hands now, I have no idea how much to take, it's not like she explains to us what in the hell we're doing with it. Because I'm an idiot, I take 20.

"Now I'm going to pair you off with someone at random. You guys are going to find a place in the gym, not near anyone else, thank you, and for every piece of paper, you're going to tell the other person something about yourself," I can't believe she has a smile on her face. She just went from being the coolest teacher to the lamest teacher in the span of 30 minutes.

Now I have to rely on a random pick so that I don't end up with Cordelia. Now that, would suck. Why couldn't Kennedy or Willow be in this class with me? At least then I'd have a 2 on 30 chance of not ending up with someone I don't like.

"Leslie with Anna," would you look at that, two best friends got picked.

"Shayna and Jennifer," Another team off to their corner.

"Cordelia and," please not me, please not me, please no me, "Rachel," oh thank god.

"Jessica and Samantha," I'm suddenly not worried anymore.

"Buffy and Faith," Crap. How did I not think of that?

She's getting up and coming towards me. Snap out of it Faith!

"Hey," would you look at that, I said a word to her.

"Hey," she's cute when she smiles.

"Hey," why is she looking at me funny?

"You said that already," she giggles. Oh right. We settle in a secluded part of the gym. Sitting on the floor, with toilet paper in our hands. Mines all folded up, but it looks like she took the minimum amount,

"How many do you have?" she asks me. I let the paper unwind.

"Wow!"

"What can I say? I think big," I'm lame. I am so, so lame. Wait, is she laughing? She's so laughing, go me!

"How should we do this?" I think I'm making progress in the area of speaking.

"How about you say one, I say one, and so on?"

"Yeah, but I have like 15 more than you,"

"So? When I'm done you can just keep going. And going," she's smiling wickedly at me.

"This so unfair, can't we just do 5 each?" I went from not being able to utter a word in front of her to whining like a 5 year old in the span of a day.

"No, I wanna know... So start," she's feisty. She also apparently wants to know stuff about me. Who am I to deny her that?

"Okay so umm... I play soccer," One. I rip a piece off the roll and put it to the side.

"Really? That's how you're gonna play?" The more I talk to her, the more I start to like her. Well, more like fall deeper in love. I know I don't make sense to you, but it's not like I make any sense to myself either.

"I'm a cheerleader," Well that's lame. Oh... I her point.

"I've never been outside of Sunnydale," she looks like she feels bad for me. Whatever.

"I'm a total Gleek," Oh my god me too!

"I love Glee too!"

"My parents are divorced," that sucks.

"I live with my aunt,"

"I have a dog,"

"I don't have pets,"

"I like school," Weird.

"I don't like school," she laughs at that. Making her laugh, definitely my new favourite thing.

"Well..." why isn't she continuing?

"I said all five already," obviously. See, it was fun when I could learn stuff about her, now it's lame again. I groan and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine. My favourite colour is blue," she actually seems happy that I continued.

"I have no siblings, my best friend is Kennedy, I hate twilight, I usually like gym, favourite subject is history, I haven't worn a dress or skirt since I was five," she gasps. I knew she'd like that one.

"I'm a Pisces, I love to draw, I only own two pairs of shoes, I like pretty much all kinds of music, I hate cats but love dogs, I can't stand shopping, I hate pink, and umm..." why is the last one always hard? Oh! "I love Glee,"

"You said that already," huh? "That you love Glee," Oh right, damn.

"I'm gay," Everyone know, but it's still weird telling her. I'd have thought she's be disgusted, but she just smiles.

"I didn't think you'd say that,"

"Neither did I," I really wasn't planning on it.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I already knew,"

"Yeah, thanks to Cordelia," I mumble. See, I never actually planned on coming out, but Cordy just had to walk in on me making out with some girl at a party. Naturally, the next school day I was whispered about. That lasted all about two days, I still hate that she told though. It's the kind of thing I would have liked to tell people personally.

"She does have a big mouth," she laughs. "So was that girl your girlfriend?"

"What girl?"

"Well the one from the party Cordy told everyone about," she seems like she doesn't want to be asking me this, but really wants to know at the same time. It's confusing.

"Nah, we were just hooking up," she looks, relieved?

"We shou-" stupid, stupid bell. The second it rings Cordelia grabs Buffy and they're out the door. Gym wasn't so bad...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hate Cordelia, I hate Cordelia, I hate Cordelia. This seems to be the basis of my thoughts for the past two days. I know I've been coming off as a negative person lately, but can you blame me? The bitch has been making Buffy avoid me. I know I'm kind of jumping to conclusions, seeing as that day in gym was the only time I'd ever spoken to her, so her not talking to me now isn't really a big change.

I swear she's tried talking to me though, but every single freaking time, Cordelia steers her in the other direction, or just plain out disses me. Safe to say, I'm pissed off. More so at Cordy, but is it really that bad that I've been in a bitchy mood lately? On top of everything, Will and Ken have been in a lovey dovey mood for the past few days.

I've been waiting for ten minutes at Willow's locker, and she's still not here. It's lunch time, she's always here. She waits for me and Kennedy, then lectures us on wasting ten minutes of our lunch break, and then we go outside and eat. Not today though, no Willow in sight. Since Ken isn't here either, I'm guessing they're in some closet making out. And if you think Willow doesn't make out in closets because she's way too good, think again. Lately, that's all they've been doing.

I'm not even coming up with this on my own because not only did Kennedy tell me that their sex life has been heated lately, but I also had the misfortune of walking in on them doing... God I can't even... Just, you know what I mean, right?

As I was saying, here I am, waiting against a locker of a girl that isn't even my girlfriend. Why? You ask. Well, I have no where else to go. Those two are kind of all I got. I might tease them constantly, and say that they piss me off, but I love em. I just kinda wish I had what they had. Just not with either one of them, because irk. It's bordering on fifteen minutes, and I'm seriously considering going to eat alone like a looser, before Willow comes giggling down the hall, with Kennedy right behind her. Doesn't look like Kennedy is too happy about it though.

"You're ruining my life Lehane," she yells at me, and Willow elbows her in the stomach. Go Willow!

"Sorry Faith. We got caught up doing some... Math," Willow stumbles some words out. Do they really think I'm that dumb?

"If that was math, I think I'm gonna ace it this term," she kisses her in front of me. I hate when they do that. Don't get me wrong, PDA is nice and everything, but not until I get myself a girl.

"Can we eat? Cuz out of the three of us, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who hasn't eaten in the last few hours," I smirk, Willow blushes, Kennedy hits me, it's kind of our thing.

We make our way to the lunch tables outside, good thing were in Cali, or else I doubt we'd be able to eat lunch outside everyday. Naturally, Cordelia is sitting with Buffy at the only table that has enough seats left for me and mine.

"Don't even think about sitting here, freaks," Cordelia remarks snidely.

"It's public property Cordelia," I say before sitting down next to her, she makes a show of sliding her ass until she's practically off the bench. I hope she falls. Kennedy sits down across from me, next to Buffy. I though about sitting next to her, but I thought it would be kind of forward. I mean, she could actually be avoiding me. God, I'm actually making up situations in my head. Out of the three of us, Willow should be the least scared, yet she looks horrified. For no reason really, Cordelia knows better than to insult her directly in front of not only Kennedy, but me.

In other news, Buffy doesn't seem too unhappy to see me-us. She actually looks kind of annoyed at Cordelia, although I don't really know of anyone who could endure Cordelia without being at least a bit annoyed.

"Did you guys win your game yesterday?" Buffy knows we had a game yesterday?

"Yup, do we ever not?" Kennedy loves to show off, in front of anybody.

"Actually..." Willow starts, I know where this is going.

"How about we not?" Kennedy asks.

"What?" Buffy is generally curious, which is weird because they're talking about soccer.

"Seriously Buffy? Everybody knows the only reason Sunnydale high ever wins in girl's soccer is because of Faith. She missed like two games last year, and that was the only two they ever lost," Every person at this table's jaw is on the floor right now. Since when does Cordelia know about girl's soccer stats?

"What? My cousin was on the team last year," I bet she's wishing she could retract her previous statement right about now.

"Wow, you must be pretty amazing Faith," Buffy steers the conversation in another direction, but I'm definitely not going to forget Cordelia's little revelation into the world of soccer.

"I'm okay," am I blushing, oh god I'm blushing.

"She's amazing, her average is 1.9 goals a game," Willow loves giving people facts, no matter what they're about. Kennedy seems a little jealous, which she always is when it comes to soccer. We're both strikers, but I kind of outshine her at times. It's not like I can just stop, I'm good at what I do. Besides, she's way better at school than me. I think maybe it's because some of their after school 'tutoring sessions', are actually tutoring. Can't get in the way of Willow and her tutoring.

"I'm not that great," I explain.

"I guess I'll have to see for myself one of these days," that sounded flirtatious, is she flirting with me?

"Buffy!" Cordy yells.

"What?" Buffy gives back as good as she got.

"Can I talk to you in private please," Cordelia looks, not so discretely, towards us. Buffy rolls her eyes and walks to the far end of the yard.

"Dude, they're totally talking about you," Kennedy whispers conspiratorially to me.

"No they're not," I answer back, but I can see them talking pretty animatedly and gesturing towards us. Cordelia's probably just lecturing her about having conversation's with the 'lower class people of the school'. Bitch.

They seem to have finished their little argument, Cordy's stomping off towards the school, but Buffy looks like she's coming back to sit with us.

"What was that about?" Kennedy asks, and Buffy glances towards me.

"Nothing, Cordelia's just being, well, Cordelia," we all laugh at that.

"They have a game tomorrow. If you still want to go, I mean. It would nice to have company watching them play," Willow's always been a good sport. I don't think she's missed a game or practice since she started dating Kennedy. Not that she used to miss many before.

"I'd love to," Oh Willow, Willow, Willow. I am going to kill you, and I think she gets my silent message because her smile just turned into a somewhat terrified grimace.

"It's a home game, tomorrow at 5:30 p.m," Kennedy continues for her, smirking. She knows I'm freaking. I hate playing when I know someone important is in the audience. It's like my brain goes on overload.

"Great, I'll see you then," she packs up her stuff and heads off the same way Cordelia went. No matter what, they're still best friends and all that.

Now to my dilemma. Buffy Summers is going to watch me play tomorrow. Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Breathe in, breathe out,"

"Shut up," Kennedy's been teasing me non-stop since yesterday. We're on the field warming up, I'm not even freaking. Well, on the outside anyway. I purposely positioned myself with my back towards Buffy and Willow while passing the ball around with Kennedy. I haven't actually talked to them yet since Willow came with Buffy a little later, seeing as the team has to show up forty-five minutes before a game. When they got here, I'm pretty sure Buffy waved at us, but I kinda got caught off guard by a ball hitting me smack in the face. Fucking Kennedy. It's not my fault Buffy came to a soccer game wearing a tiny tank top and a skirt that makes her short legs look like they go on for miles.

I've been avoiding eye contact ever since. I'm supposed to be all amazing, yet the first impression she gets of me is that I can't even anticipate a ball coming straight for my face. The ref blows a warning whistle, our team huddles around our coach.

"Okay guys, lets do what we do best. Faith, how about we let some others get a few goals in," she winks at me.

"Sure thing coach," I laugh and head out to the centre of the field to meet the referees. I never really got the point of this, no matter who wins, we each end up on either side of the field at one time or another. It isn't like were going to win the game just by winning the coin toss.

The other team is going to start with the ball, and as I'm waiting for the whistle I look over to where Buffy and Willow are sitting. Buffy smiles wide and waves at me, I wave back. Safe to say I completely forgot why I was even on the field. The other team's offence is already past me. Dammit.

"Faith!" Kennedy is giving me her, 'I know you're in love with her and everything, but get it together face,'. What? I've know her for a long time, I can read like, all of her faces.

Things are not going very good, it's still 0-0, but in my defence, Buffy decided to show up to game where the opposing team is actually quite good. I'm actually trying, but I just can't get it in. Yeah, I said that, you people have dirty minds.

Seriously, there goalie is on fire, and I'm getting frustrated because I'm supposed to be impressing the girl of my dreams, but instead I look like I'm about to blow a gasket. Ken seems to be on the same page as me, she keeps stomping her foot on the ground every time something goes wrong. It's kinda cute, just don't tell her I said that.

Half time...

"Come on girls," Coach Holland loves giving pep talks, which she hardly ever gets the opportunity to do. Sometimes I think she wants us to lose just so she can give us a speech. "We've beat McKinley before and we can do it again! I know it's hot out, and you guys are tired, but you have to believe," I know what you're thinking, and yes, she actually just said that.

Referees always blow their whistle at the wrong freaking time.

"Alright Faith, we're counting on you," way to put pressure on a girl, geez. Now I feel like it'll be my fault if we lose, or tie.

You're probably assuming that I've forgotten about Buffy. I haven't. I'm just trying to keep that fact way at the back of my mind. She probably thinks I suck.

Ten minutes left of the game, still 0-0, and there won't be any overtime. Kennedy's been looking at me, expecting something from me, but I have no idea what to do. Everyone's actually doing there best.

Right when I think there's no hope left for us, Jessa, our best mid-fielder is coming up the left side (I'm on the right), and Kennedy's in the centre. There are only two defenders waiting for us, this like the first time we've gotten a chance this good.

I hope she doesn't hog the ball like she usually does, people say I'm amazing and everything, but I wouldn't be anything without a team backing me up. Jessa looks like she's about to cross it. Ken better not miss this, the ball is going straight for her. It was a low pass so she tries to kick it in the top corner, but it rebounds off the crossbar. It's coming straight for me, I dive for a header.

"Wow," Willow seems to get more excited about winning then are actual team does, "that was amazing. I really thought it would be a tie, which is okay you know? But a tie still isn't winning, and wow Faith, you dove like if you were diving into a lake to save someone. The goalie didn't eve-" Kennedy cuts her off with a kiss.

"I love it when you babble," she says when she pulls back.

"I love it when you babble," I imitate her and pucker my lips exaggeratedly towards Willow. Kennedy punches me, "Hey! I was just joking," Willow rolls her eyes at us.

"You know, you guys are extremely cute," Buffy giggles as she walks towards us. "We know," We all say at the same time. Apparently Willow abandoned her while sprinting to Kennedy for a hug when the game ended.

"I don't watch soccer, but that was pretty intense," she says.

"You should see us when we play for gold, now that's intense," Kennedy replies, and I have to agree with her. This was kind of like a friendly match, nothing compared to some of the tournaments we play in.

"You guys were really good," she compliments me and Kennedy, "You're goal was like in the movies. Doesn't it hurt? Throwing yourself on the ground like that," she asks me.

"Nah, you get used to it," I brush it off, but my knee is actually killing me right now and I feel like my head is about to explode from the way I hit the ground.

"Well, it was still pretty crazy, I could never do that. Cordelia was right though Faith, you're an amazing player," why she reaching out to touch my arm? I can't breathe. "No wonder you're captain," she's playing with the armband that has a big C on it.

"Yeah... Coach thinks I'm leader material or something," I'm blushing, obviously. When do I not blush since I've started talking to her.

"I think she's right," she says slyly, "I mean right at the last second you pulled through for the whole team," the blush has spread to my ears.

"Well you know, I guess it just comes easy,"

cough*cough*

"So me and Willow were talking," she says, while looking at me with a devilish smile, "and we remembered we have to pick up my sister from her dance lesson. Buffy, do you mind driving Faith home, since I'm her ride?" she did not just do that, did she?

"Oh no problem," Buffy smiles genuinely at me.

"Great! See you tomorrow Faith," I know for a fact that Sarah, Kennedy's sister, does not have dance practice tonight.

"Bye Faith, great game," Willow says as they back away from us. Leaving me alone with Buffy.

"Come on, I parked my car on one of the side streets, it was packed when we arrived," she starts walking off towards the street. I take my soccer bag and put it over my shoulder in like a millisecond and stalk right after her.

I usually prefer going home to shower when we have after school games, not so much today though. I realized that I'm going to be in a car with Buffy for at least fifteen minutes smelling like crap. On top of that, my hair is sticky and I literally look like I haven't showered in days. If she notices, she doesn't say anything, because while I'm thinking about all this she's talking about herself. I know I should be listening, but I'm kind of star struck. She isn't a celebrity, but it feels like it. I've had this intense crush on her for years and she has no idea. Being this close to her, being acknowledged by her. It's just really getting to me.

We're rounding the corner of the street she parked on, when I see the person I hate most in life. And it isn't Cordelia.

"Angel!" she shrieks, "What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Angel, I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore," Buffy looks pretty pissed at him. Is it bad that I'm happy about that?

"Babe, I thought you'd be over this by now," Angel says confidently and tries touching my girl-the girl- Buffy's arm.

"You're right, I am over it Angel. And I'm over you," she roughly pushes his arm off her shoulder and walks towards her car, "Come on Faith," she gestures me over.

"Are you fucking serious? You're friends with this dyke now," he's yelling at her now, and I'm starting to get pissed.

"Watch your mouth Angel," she warns, he actually has the nerve to start laughing.

"Whatever, if you stick with her you're gona be a loser in no time, my reasons for wanting to be with you have pretty much just vanished," with that he walks away towards his car. Jerk.

"Jerk," Buffy expresses exactly what I'm thinking as she gets into her car.

She unlocks the passenger door, I throw my bag into the back seat and buckle up as she starts the engine. Things are just a teeny bit awkward, I mean, am I even supposed to say something right now? I'm curious as fuck though, those two had been dating for awhile now, the popular couple of Sunnydale high. I didn't even know they had broken up, but it isn't like I'm in tune to all the social happenings. I had to find out they were dating by witnessing them make out in Math last year. I'm pretty sure I felt my heart shatter that day.

Can I re-think that part? You weren't suppose to hear that...

"Sorry about that," she breaks the ice as we make our way past the school.

"Tscool," I try sounding casual, and continue looking out the window, as if I'm not dying to ask her what had happened and if she's willing to switch teams now. And by teams, I mean my team. Faiths' team.

"Aren't you going to ask me what that was about?" she asks.

"Well, I figured you would tell me if you wanted me to know. I don't want to impose," hell yeah I want to impose.

"Thanks," she gives me a small smile, "So umm... Where exactly am I heading?" I still haven't even told her where I live.

"Right, I live on Park Lane,"

"That's near the bronze right, on the..." Yeah, awkwardness is back again. I'm not exactly the most fortunate kid in town, but it could be a lot worse. At least I have great friends.

"Yup, that's the one. You could just drop me off at the bronze, I can walk the rest of the way," Buffy is giving me this, are you serious? Look.

"Or at my doorstep, whatever you want," I'm whipped, and not only am I not having sex, but she didn't even have to utter a word.

The rest of the ride is passed in relative silence, I think she's embarrassed about what happened with Angel. Other than a few turn here's, we haven't exactly spoken to each other, thankfully it isn't awkward. The music is keeping us occupied, and keeping my mind from straying. Because if my mind does stray, it will notice how high her skirt has ridden up from pressing down on the gas pedal, and I have definitely not been looking there. Not at all. It would be totally creepy, and damn she just shimmied it back down. How come her hands aren't on the steering wheel anymore?

"We're here," my head snaps up. A deer caught in the headlights is nothing compared to what I must look like right now.

"Right," I'm still not moving, why aren't I moving? Fucking legs.

"3730 right?"

"Yeah, that's it," I don't even remember telling her my address. I really must've zoned out. I reach into the back seat to get my soccer bag, at the same time that she does.

"Sorry," we say simultaneously. We're both still holding opposite sides of the bag, but I don't really care because she's looking at me really intensely right now.

"He cheated on me," huh?

"Angel. He had sex with some college girl. Cordelia found out from Harmony, who found out from her boyfriend Riley, who actually saw him with her. Then I broke up with him," I have no idea why she's telling me this.

"I just don't understand, I've never done anything to him. I go to all his games, pretend to care about what he's talking about, I even bring him a lunch almost everyday," I guess she feels like opening up? I generally don't like having these types of conversations, but hey, who am I to pick and choose when the girl of my dreams is actually talking to me.

"Just because I'm not ready to lose my virginity to him, does not give him the write to fuck another girl," okay, too far. Too far. Just the mention of heterosexual sex makes my stomach churn.

"Umm... Buffy?" I think she finally noticed who she was talking to. She has her puppy dog eyes on display now, like she went and did something wrong. Which she didn't, I just don't really wanna hear about her sexual past, and I had a feeling she was treading very closely to those waters.

"Not that I'm not interested in hearing about your relationship problems,"

"Not a relationship, we're over. The one thing I cannot stand is cheaters," Good to know. Not that I'd ever cheat on her. Okay Faith, getting a little ahead of yourself there.

"Right, well I think I should be going, your parents are probably waiting for you or something," It's only 9 o'clock, but it's still a school night.

"I'm sorry," she's looking at me all sincere like, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my mind,"

"You didn't," well, she kinda did. Judging by the look on her face, she knows too.

"I just don't have any gay friends," say what? Okay first of all, I can't believe I actually just said that. Second, she thinks I'm her friend? Yay! Third, what does me being gay have to do with anything?

"I mean, usually when I'm with Cordelia, we talk about boys and shopping," I cringe at both of those topics of conversation, "See! I just don't know how to act, and it's probably really that I don't have anything better to talk about. God, I'm such a spaz," she whispers out the last part.

"Believe me, I'm interested in anything you say," okayyyyyy. That came off a little strong, she has this funny look on her face, like she's trying to interpret what I said, without making it sound like I'm flirting. Wasn't like I was flirting, was just being honest.

"Really," that look is gona be the end of me.

"Yeah. I mean, since I met you I've always wanted to talk to you but you were always around Cordy and her gang of idiots. But not you, you're not an idiot. This is coming out all wrong I'm not usually the one to try and cheer people up," wow, I'm blushing, and she's just smiling at me.

"Let me try this again," I did not think that I'd be having this conversation tonight, I take a deep breath, "What I meant to say is that I've always thought you were way cooler than all those other girls you hang out with," there that wasn't so hard, "Way hotter too," my overconfidence has just killed me.

"You think I'm hot?" Duh

"Well yeah, anyone with eyes knows that you're the hottest girl in school. Fuck, even if I was blind I'd know you were perfect," I am just digging myself a bigger grave, she must think I'm some creepy lesbian stalker.

"Perfect," she whispers.

All I can do is nod, because she is staring at me with this incomprehensible look, which is rare for me because I'm usually pretty good at reading looks.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," cue the blushing. I hope she doesn't see it in the dark.

"I should probably get going," I say, gesturing my head towards the apartment building I live in.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for what you said, it was really nice of you," she admits, and inches forward towards me. I feel the touch of her lips on my cheek, and I swear to God my heart just fell out of my chest. I should probably find it before I head inside.

"No problem," I'm surprised I even got a word out.

Buffy's smiling as I get out of the car, and all I could think of as she drives off is that I owe Willow and Kennedy big time. Maybe I could get them a new sex toy?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello," I kiss both Kennedy and Willow on the cheeks respectively, and now they're looking at each other with their jaws hanging open. Class starts in about ten minutes, I came to greet them like I always do, minus the kisses.

"What the fuck was that for," Kennedy is wiping her cheek furiously. If you ask me, I think she's exaggerating just a tad. Willow looks like she's in shock. What? I show my friends love. Sometimes. Besides, turns out a strap-on is way too expensive. When I buy it, it'll be for me.

"It's a thank you," I continue walking down the hall. I could just imagine the wheels turning in their heads right now.

"A thank you for what?" good to know Willow is still alive. I don't think Ken is too happy with how she reacted.

"For getting Buffy to bring me home," I smile.  
"You didn't," Kennedy is awestruck.

"You're right, she didn't," Willow gives me a funny look, "I talked to Buffy before I saw you guys, she said that she drove you home and that's it," It kind of surprises me that she doesn't know about the Angel thing.

"Well yeah, but she totally kissed me on the cheek when I left," I'm smiling at them and raising my eyebrows when they burst out laughing.

"What?" they keep walking past me.

"Seriously, what?"

"So lemme get this straight," I have first period with Kennedy, naturally we're sitting next to each other. "She talked to you about her boyfriend, she told you semi-private things, and then kissed you on the cheek?" I nod my head vigorously.

"You do realize she was probably just thanking you for listening right," my face just changes from bliss to confusion in a millisecond.

"Whatever, I know I was getting vibes," I recline back in my chair. At least I think I was getting vibes. How is it that I can land pretty much any girl without even thinking about if she's gay or not, but I can't even interpret my interactions with Buffy.

"Well I know I'm starting to get creepy stalker vibes from you," she retorts.

"I don't stock her!" okay, might've said that just a bit too loud.

"Maybe not, but you're getting obsessed, even more so than when you barely talked to her. At least then we talked about different things, now it's all Buffy this, Buffy that," is she pouting?

"Are you jealous?"

"Fuck no! I'm just trying to help my friend out. I don't want you to get hurt," What's that suppose to mean? "Look Faith, you're one of the best people I know, but I don't want you to get your hopes up about Buffy," Fuck her!

"I've been with straight girls before you know," I had to point that out. I personally believe that there's no such thing as someone who is 100% into the opposite sex.

"That's not what I mean," she gives me a look. For once I wished I didn't know how to interpret all her looks. This is the she's rich, you're poor, she'll never give you a second look, look. Mrs... What is it with me and teacher's names? Starts talking therefore are conversation is effectively over.

"Hey Faith!," Some girl I don't know bounces up to me right before lunch, at least I'm pretty sure I don't know her. Seeing as I have no clue what her name is.

"Uhh... Hi..." she looks pretty sad.

"Rachel, it's Rachel. Do you not remember me," Oh god I see tears forming. Fuck I hate it when girls cry, focus Faith, focus.

"From the Bronze?" That's the safest choice.

She nods her head, the tears are momentarily gone, thank God.

"I was thinking that maybe we could get together tonight to talk about our future," huh?

"Seeing as I gave you my virginity, I believe it's only fair if you meet my parents. I've already told them about you, they're very excited to say the least. I find it's best to be honest about everything in my life with my parents, in return they give me the freedom to be who I want yo be, therefore they accept the fact that I am no longer theirs, and that I am now yours," did she really just say that in one single breath? But more importantly, WHAT?

"Listen Rachel," oh no, she has mean puppy dog eyes, and by mean, I mean totally cute, "I'm not exactly into relationships," she gasps. Oh. Now I remember her. For a virgin, she sure was pretty awesome in bed.

"But," Oh no. Tears. I have no idea what to do right now. Should I pat her on the back? Ya, I can do that.

"There, there," now I'm engulfed in a huge hug, she's seriously cutting off my circulation.

"Y-y-you s-said, that you loved me. And, and that I'd be yours forever if I had sex with you," okay, I'm a douche.

"I meant that. Sort of," she waits for me to go on. I'm so not gona have time to eat lunch.

"You see, I love sex," I think I'm making this worse, "so because I love sex, I like to show girls that there really special to me by having sex with them, but that doesn't mean I want to be their girlfriend," Yes, I realize that I sound like a slut. Maybe she'll leave me be.

I start caressing her cheek with my thumb, I am so smooth, "But you see, you're a wonderful person and you deserve much, much better than me," she's shaking her head back and forth.

"But I want you," this is going to be harder than I thought. I think I'm going to have to whip out my inner Puck. Now that I think of it, this Rachel is a hell of a lot like Rachel Berry.

"Okay Rach. I really didn't want to have to say this but-" I didn't even get to say that I just wanted her because she has a hot bod, and that I was pretty drunk that night, before she jumps me. Her lips are on mine, and I'm trying to push her off of me, were in the hallway for fucksakes and I don't want to be sending her anymore mixed signals, but she is just not letting me go. Good thing the hall is pretty much empty, everyone is still in the cafeteria. My stupid body is reacting to this and I've never denied my body what it wanted. As soon as her tongue touches my bottom lip I open up to her. Stupid fucking hormones. She may not be that experienced, but damn.

I push her into the closest girls washroom, which is thankfully vacant, and pull her into the first stall I see. When I turn around from locking the stall, she's up against the wall, all flushed and ready to fuck, I'm so going to regret this.

"I knew you wanted me," I'm not even going to bother clearing that up, I'm too horny to, and she's fucking sexy. Long brown hair, perfect tan, just a bit shorter than me so I can still feel in charge (What? I like having control okay.) She must also be a Glee fan because she's wearing a Rachel Berry outfit, and fuck me it's hot. Short skirt, tight sweater, and those knee highs. Mmm.

I push her hard up against the wall, and that's when I realize how long it's been since I've had sex. We're making out pretty heavily, I think she's trying to prove herself to me or something, which is making this much better than the last time I fucked her.

I remember it clearly now, it was about a month ago, she looked all sad at the Bronze, so I asked her what was up. Will and Ken were making out at the couches, and I was left to fend for myself. Rachel was incredibly nervous, I turned on the charm. Apparently she was anxious about her upcoming dancing competition, or singing, can't really remember. She was leaving town for a competition in L.A, that must be why this is the first time I've seen her since then. Anyways, as always I decided to take the pretty girl back to my place, didn't take much convincing. She asked about my parents and I laughed, like my mom would be home before morning. So the gist of our encounter was that I was drunk and she was lookin a lot like Rachel Berry, and I kind of have a celebrity crush on her. I never thought she'd take all that flirting so seriously, I say that love crap to all the girls I try getting into bed with.

Back to the now, she's definitely more into this than the last time, she's also way more confident. She's pulling up her skirt and rubbing herself on my thigh that's between her legs. She's trying to get to my abs, "You have a great body Faith,"

"Not so bad yourself," I punctuate by running my hand up her sides and sucking on her neck, shes liking this a lot. I know shit is gona hit the fan when this is over, might as well enjoy myself. You're probably thinking I'm a horrible person. I don't disagree with you. My philosophy goes a little something like this, if I can't have Buffy. Might as well have everyone else (of the female variety).

She's finally got my shirt off, I didn't realize she was trying so hard until she let out a little squeal as it went above my head. She quite forcefully pulls my hands off of her and drops to her knees, kissing her way down my stomach while she tries to unbutton my jeans. Guess she really wants to impress. Once she gets them unbuttoned, she tries pulling them off but there not exactly baggy jeans, I cut her some slack and help her out. One of my pant legs is still around my ankle when I feel her push my legs apart. I feel so fucking dirty right now, I'm with a girl I barely know and she's about to give me head in the school washroom. Just another day in the life of Faith.

I wouldn't even know if someone else was here right now because Rachel just took her first lick, and I think she's been practising. I'm trying not to moan, but that's turning out to be pretty counter productive seeing as all she wants to do is make me scream her name. I can tell. Well fuck her, I won't give her that satisfaction.

"Oh God yes!" yeah I think I made that worse, but she's moving inside me now, two fingers right away, it's like she knows what I need. I feel her trying to come back up, probably to kiss me. I'm definitely not gona give her that , so I hold her head in place, nice and tightly.

I can feel my thighs trembling, I'm about to come. She gets the idea and starts sucking my clit. Hard. And Bye Bye Faith. I'm so gone right now. So much better than lunch. I feel her come up and guide me to the toilet seat, which she close first. Thank you. She then straddles my bare thighs and starts kissing my neck.

"Was that okay," she asks, she actually seems scared that I'll say no. Why do I always pick the insecure ones?

"Mhmm," is all I manage to get out. She takes my wrist to get a look at my watch.

"The bell is going to go soon," she says shyly, she's waiting for my reaction to what just happened. When she sees that I have nothing to say, she starts trying to get my pants back on. I push her hands away, I can pull up my own pants thank you very much.

"Right, so about that," meaning the sex we just had. Crap. I can't let her down after that. Maybe I can convince her to be fuck buddies.

We're semi-presentable when we come out of the stall and see that no one else is in here. Besides I'm pretty sure that if anybody walked in, they walked straight back out after hearing what was going on.

"So do you want to meet my parents?" Fuck, forgot about the crappy part of this situation I've found myself in.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could just be friends,"

"Why?"

"Well, do you want me to be honest?" I ask.

"Of course, honesty is the best policy," who says that under the age of forty?

"I'm in love with someone, that isn't you," I close my eyes and wince at what I know is coming. I've been slapped before. I can handle it. When I realize nothing has happened I slowly open my eyes to see that instead of being faced with an angry girl, I'm faced with a broken one. Her eyes are red, and I see tears escaping her watery eyes.

"Oh, okay. I'll just," she gestures towards the door. I feel like a dick.

"Rachel,"

"No, no. It's okay. I get it," she rushes out of the wash room and I stupidly follow her because sad girls are my weakness. By the time I'm out of the bathroom she's halfway down the hall. I glance to the side and see Buffy staring straight at me at her friends locker, with a questioning look on her face and dare I say it, sad look.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the whole Rachel debacle I rushed to my locker to get my books, and am now faced with the dynamic duo, otherwise known as Willow and Kennedy.

"Where were you?" Willow questions, sometimes I think she tries to act like a mother figure to me since mine is such a train wreck.

"Library?" I try.

"Really, cuz you're sporting some really intense just been fucked hair right now," Ken always has to throw something in. I know I'll probably end up telling them about the Rachel thing eventually, but it's just a bit too fresh right now. I feel, well... I feel kinda bad about it. I just smirk at them, "I gotta get to class,"

"Faith," they both whine out at the same time.

I have English now, which I share with Buffy. You'd think I'd be happy about that. Not when Cordelia is in the same class though. The room is pretty much empty, meaning me and a couple of geeks who have nowhere better to be. Yes, I know, I'm here too.

I sit in the far left corner, it's nice to be able to lean against the wall, I might also like the fact that I could see Buffy from this spot. She sits off to the right about mid-way, meaning I get a clear view of my girl.

English is probably the worse class I have, the teacher is fine and everything, it's just so fucking boring. Read, respond, read, respond, read, respond, oral presentation, read and respond some more. I swear it hasn't changed since I was in grade 6. The class is slowly filling in, everyone usually shows up about ten seconds before the bell. There's all of about fifteen seconds left. As I predicted, everyone starts walking in. Cordy struts in with her bitch face on, which is basically her normal face. Right after her is Buffy, looking delectable in one of her summer dresses, her hair is down, I love it when it's down. She shoots me a smile before taking her usual seat next to the Queen Bitch.

The final bell goes and silent reading starts up. I can't actually read in class, too many distractions, so I just stare at the wall. The wall that is right next to Buffy's head. Well, that's what I'll say if anybody catches me looking.

The wall happens to be the same wall that the door is on, I notice when Rachel walks in. She looks like hell or more specifically like a girl who's just gotten her heart broken. Buffy seems to have noticed because she looks back at me with a questioning gaze.

"You must be Rachel Roberge," Mr. Dalzell greets her with a disapproving glare, "Your first class with me and already late?"

"I'm sorry sir. I was at the counsellor," she whispers the last part, hoping no one will catch on but I'm at the back and I heard her loud and clear.

"She wrote me a note to give to you. This is a very unusual occurrence for me and I assure you that it will not be happening again," now the whole class has picked up on the discussion. I can tell that absolutely everybody is listening when I see Cordy roll her eyes at Rachel's sucking up. Buffy just looks immensely curious and I know she's going to ask Willow about this if I don't tell her. She's curious like that.

"We always start the class with fifteen to twenty minutes of silent reading, have a seat at the back of the class, you can read your own materials," Rachel glances to the back of the class and realizes that she's going to be sitting right next to me. Our desks are even pushed side by side. Just fucking great.

Rachel slowly walks up the aisle and puts her books down as she takes her seat, "Sorry, I didn't pl-"

"No talking. I said silent reading, not talking with your friends time," Pretty much the whole class giggles at that, including me. It's funny because he's usually a cool dude but he just does not seem to like Rachel very much. Judging by the look on her face, she is not too happy about it. I bet she's the type that wants absolutely everyone to like her.

When silent reading's up, he asks us to get into groups of two or three to discuss what we've read about in "A Long Way Gone," by Ishmael Beah, to prepare for our guess what? No seriously guess. You got it, our response. I'm sure as hell not pairing up with any of these losers, so I start writing up my response, not like he'll notice if I'm not discussing.

"Faith," Rachel addresses me.

"Yeah?" I hope she doesn't want have a heart to heart right now. I know I hurt her and all, but I hardly even know the girl, and I am so not in the mood right now.

"Do you mind explaining a bit of the book to me? I've never read it," That I could do.

I start telling her the gist of the story and about the civil war that happened in Sierra Leone when I hear a throat being cleared.

"Do you mind if I join you guys? I actually want to discuss the book and not nail polish," she jerks her head you the group of girls talking obnoxiously loud at the other end of the class.

I go to respond but Rachel beats me to the punch, "Actually, we were kind of in the middle of something," Uh, no we weren't.

"Really, because you guys seem to be talking about the book, which is all I want to do," Buffy shoots back.

"Yes well, I don't think we need a slutty cheerleader's opinion on sophisticated literature. Sorry," Uh oh.

"Excuse me," Buffy is basically telling me to defend her with her eyes, while Rachel is looking expectantly at me. She probably wants me to tell Buffy to leave. That will definitely not be happening any time soon.

"Hah… She's just playing, you can sit with us," Rachel lets out an exaggerated huff at my words. I'm sorry I was a douche but that ain't about to stop me from having another interaction with Buffy, one that she initiated on top of everything.

Buffy looks pleased with herself as she pulls out a chair from the unoccupied desk that's next to her and sits herself down right in front of me. There's kind of an awkward silence happening right now and I don't know what to say.

"Are you new here?" Buffy is directing the question at Rachel obviously.

"I've lived in Sunnydale my whole life. I've attended the same school as you since the first grade when you first got here and have been in nearly all of your classes since. Not to mention we were forced to be lab partners in grade seven," Ouch. Buffy got burned. Although, seeing as I've also been in nearly all of Buffy's classes, I'm not much better than her. Buffy can't even say anything back before Rachel continues, "Not to be rude, but Faith has always been in our classes and not once have I ever seen you two girls talk to one another. May I ask what has changed?" I think Rach might have caught on to who I'm in love with because my eyes nearly bulge out of my head at that. Rachel keeps looking expectantly at Buffy, guess we won't be discussing the book anytime soon.

"We started talking recently, and I've realized that Faith is really cool person," my heart just stopped, she thinks I'm cool. Yay!

"Really, so all the torment you've inflicted on her with your friends since you've known her was just a way of showing her how cool she is?" I think Rachel is asking for it, besides Buffy never did anything to me. It was always Cordy, Harmony and the others that did anything possible to get me into trouble.

"I nev-" Buffy starts defending herself when Rachel cuts her off.

"Really? So you weren't the one who told the principal that Faith was holding drugs last year? She got her locker searched and I'm guessing her parents were notified," That sucked, my mom got pissed and started crying. She thought I was turning into her or something. But, "That was Cordy," it was, she confessed. She didn't even get a freaking detention. Rich bitch.

"Is that so? I happened to be in the office that day to discuss my numerous absences due to talent competitions. I clearly remember one Buffy Summers stepping out of the principal's office with a tear stained face, claiming she had seen Faith selling drugs to poor little kids," Rachel is way more delusional than I thought. I look to Buffy for her denial, but all she's doing is staring at the floor. I can't fucking believe it.

"She's lying right, why would Cordelia confess to saying it if you were the one in the office? The principal would already know who did it. That's just ridiculous Rachel," how did she even come up with this stuff? I tilt my head to look at Rachel; she's looking at Buffy who's still looking at her toes.

"Buffy," I start.

"I'm sorry," I don't get it.

"Cordy's boyfriend at the time was selling drugs. Some kid must have tipped the school off, because thy started snooping around on him. Cordelia asked me to do it; she really liked him for some reason. I don't know why I agreed to it, but you have to remember I didn't know you at all at the time. It's not like you got into any serious trouble. When they realized that I had lied, they were going to expel me, so Cordelia took the blame, she told them she forced me to do it. She knew that because she has a lot more power in the school, no one would look twice at what we did. She was right; she didn't even get in trouble. I'm really sorry Faith," She rests her hand on top of mine; I have no idea what to say. I look over to Rachel, she seems ecstatic.

"Nah, it's cool. It was a long time ago, I had practically forgotten about it," I hadn't, but Buffy is smiling at me, and that beats how shitty I feel about what she did.

"How about you come to the movies with me and the others tonight, its half price Monday through Thursday," was that a dig at my financial situation? More importantly, DID SHE JUST ASK ME OUT?

"Are you serious? You're forgiving her? Just like that, I can't believe this," Rachel takes her books and stomps out of class. Mr. Dalzell is really not going to come around to liking her anytime soon. Now everyone is looking at us funny.

"Does she realize there's still like fifteen minutes of class left?" Buffy asks me. I just laugh.

"So are you two… you know," I raise my eyebrows at her. I'm not use to anybody inquiring about my social life, even Willow and Kennedy tend to let everything slide unless it's about Buffy, "dating," she whispers and I bust out laughing.

"No, no we are definitely not,"

"Good," huh? "I mean, she seems like a bitch," oh, obviously.

"It isn't really her fault; I kind of did some stuff. Some awful stuff," Buffy is waiting for me to continue, but that's all I'm saying.

"You mean at lunch," Unless she asks.

"I mean in general," she still waiting. Ah fuck it, she told me about all the Angel crap, might as well tell her about the real me. That's what friends do, and I'm pretty sure that's what she's aiming for because there's no way she wants more than that.

"I kind of slept with her a while back,"

"Kind of?" she raises her eyebrows.

"Okay so I slept with her a while back and I kinda lied about my feelings and stuff just to get her to come home with me. I figured she's just forget about it since she was leaving for like a month," I'm not going to look up until I'm done because I know that she's going to be super disappointed. Don't ask me how I know that.

"Today was her first day back and she came up to me,"

"Let me guess, you didn't remember her," I wince at the memory.

"Pretty much," I decide to look up to see that Buffy's got her arms crossed in front of her sporting Willows' favourite I'm disappointed in you look.

"She looked like she was about to cry, I tried to comfort her, and well, she kissed me," I check to see how she's taking it. It's one thing to know I'm gay, another to actually hear about my female conquests.

"Go on," she says sternly.

I clear my throat; it feels like I'm being interrogated. "I tried to push her away, but she was just not letting go, so I brought her into the girls restrooms, it was empty so we umm," I clear my throat, "had sex."

"Eww Faith!" knew I shouldn't have told her the sex part.

"In a bathroom. Really?" so she's grossed out by that part. I guess that's better. Who are you kidding Faith, what would be better would be if she was jealous, but that's just wishful thinking.

"So basically she's mad because you didn't defend her against me because she thinks you guys are dating?"

"No, she's mad because I told her I'm in love with someone else right after we did it," I can tell that Buffy is trying to find the perfect adjective to describe me with. I decide to help her out, "I know, I'm a jerk,"

"You're telling me that after using her, than forgetting about her a month later, you use her again, and then lie about being in love with someone just to get rid of her?" she doesn't look to happy. I should have just agreed when she said that Rachel was a bitch.

"I'm about to tell her that I didn't technically lie about being in love with someone, when the bell goes off. For once I'm glad that our conversation is over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally, school is done and I don't have practice. I can actually go home and relax. I'm gona have to avoid Willow and Kennedy thought, they're probably dying to know what's going on, what can I say, they live vicariously through me. I get to my locker and see that Buffy is leaning against it. I haven't seen her since English, wonder what she wants. Oh and BUFFY SUMMERS IS WAITING FOR ME. FOR ME.

"Hey," she greets.

"Hey," I seriously can't believe that Buffy Summers is actually waiting at my locker to talk to me. Just because. My stomach is literally doing flips right now. I keep it cool, I'm sly like that, and start up on my locker combination; all the while she's just leaning and waiting for me.

"Do you wanna maybe get something to eat before we go to the movies?" holy crap! How in the hell did I forget about that? "Cordy has to go home first, she said she'll meet us there," Oh, that's why. Hanging with Buffy is a dream come true; I just don't think I can handle Cordelia and the rest without throwing a punch. Especially if there's going to be boys there, I cannot stand teenage boys. Well, now that I think about it, I can't stand grown man either.

"Right, I uh… Guess I could eat," I think she sees my hesitation.

"Do you not want to go anymore?" she actually looks disappointed.

"No, no, that's not it. It's just," here goes nothing, "I don't think I'm going to feel very comfortable with your group of friends," to say the least.

"Oh, well it's only going to be Cordelia, you don't have to worry about any others. Besides, I told her to be on her best behavious," I can't believe Cordelia would even agree to going to the movies with Buffy and I.

"That's probably worse; her focus will be solely on me,"

"Come on, she's not that bad," My face expresses everything right now.

"Okay, well how about inviting Willow and Kennedy?" I bust out laughing. She doesn't seem to be liking that.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that they probably hate her just as much as I do, if not more,"

"Who hates who?" Kennedy pops up behind me, holding hands with Willow.

"You two hate Cordelia,"

"True that," Kennedy answers.

"Oh god, don't ever say that again," I think Willow and Buffy agree with me by the way they're shaking their heads.

"What? You don't like it when I talk gangsta," she emphasizes on the last word with a heavy accent.

"Really not," I answer.

"Why were you talking about our dislike of Cordelia," Willow, always one to keep us on track, or bring us back to it...

"I was wondering if you and Kennedy would like to join Cordelia, Faith and I at the movies tonight," and they bust out laughing. It's really not everyday that we're invited to the cinema with Buffy and Cordelia. Judging by Buffy's glare, she really doesn't like being laughed at. She even stomped her foot this time. It was super cute.

"You're serious," Kennedy supplies, Buffy nods her head, I still don't know if we should go. Nothing good could possibly come of this.

"Uhm," read my thoughts exactly Will.

"Come on, she'll be fine guys," we all look at each other sceptically. You have to remember that Cordelia Chase is the source of all the torture we've endured since I could remember. She outed Willow to her mother for Christ sakes, who does that? Oh right, Cordelia does.

"Okay I guess, what time does it start at?" Buffy smiles triumphantly.

"We're going for the seven o'clock, not sure which movie yet. Do you guys want to get dinner with Faith and I beforehand?" Faith and I. Faith and I. I think my dreams are actually coming true.

"Su-," Will starts but Kennedy cuts her off.

"Actually, I have to go home for dinner. With Willow, cuz my mom loves her and it's a school night, but we'll meet you there,'' she drags Willow off.

"They are just so cute," I think I might actually have a shot if she keeps calling lesbian couples cute. I make a gagging noise at her comment though and she slaps me in the stomach. She actually put her hand on my stomach. Albeit, it was hard and to cause me pain not pleasure, but her hand, was on, my stomach. Hello progress. I don't think I could handle physically touching her back, so I settle for flirting verbally with her, "Hey! Watch the abs, they're like my most precious weapon against the ladies," I hope I'm not pushing it by slightly lifting my shirt to giver a glimpse of the good stuff. I rub the sore spot; believe it or not, she's stronger than she looks.

"Please, I've seen better," hah, I can tell that she's lying because she's blushing and trying not to look. She totally thinks my body's hot.

"Mhm, whatever you say," no really, whatever she says goes.

"Where do you wanna eat?" she asks me as we make our way to her car. I don't exactly have a lot of cash on me, good thing the movie is half off tonight, or else I'd have to act full, but I'm fucking starved.

"I don't really have a lot of money on me, so somewhere cheap maybe?" better to be honest.

"Good, because I'm craving a Big Mac," now that's my kind of women, "Just don't tell Cordelia when we see her,"

"Why not?"

"She'll probably give me a lecture on proper nutrition and blablabla. I just don't see the point, aren't we going to die anyways at some point, and might as well die happy. Big Macs make me happy," I just fell deeper in love.

"It's probably what they put in them," she hits me again, geez woman, be gentle with the abs. What? I like my body okay.

It's not even six when we get to McDonalds, which means that I'm going to be alone with Buffy for more than an hour at least. I'm so nervous right now.

"Are you okay Faith?" I love it when she says my name.

"Yeah, fine. Just hungry, didn't get to eat lunch," great move Faith, bring up a possible mood killer.

"Right, to busy getting it on in the icky school bathrooms," she sounds kind of bitter about it.

"Believe me, it was totally worth it," I give her a nice eyebrow wriggle, and she gets out of the car.

"What?"

"You know, you're kind of a jerk," so she finally picked up on that.

"Yeah, I know," I smile, she giggles, and I'm safe. The line isn't too big when we get in. I'm staring at the menu like a starved homeless person when the cashier calls me over. Buffy just giggles. Again.

"A Big Mac, a water bottle, and a salad. Really?" I think I got a little over excited about how much Buffy liked Mcds. We now have our food; we decided to take a seat in the back of the restaurant next to a window.

"Well, I still want to live past my thirtieth birthday, and I like my body too," she looks down at herself, which in turn makes me look.

"Hey! Eyes up here," oops. She saw that huh.

"Right, sorry," she's just smirking at me; I think she enjoys seeing me in pain. Every time I look up from my food, she giggles. I don't get it.

"Is there something going on her that I don't know about?" I question with a mouthful of fries. I ain't gona change just because she's so prim and proper.

"Close your mouth when you chew Faith," unless she asks me to, "I just can't believe how much you're eating," she has an amazed look on her face. I glance down at my tray.

"It isn't much," just three junior chickens (extra mayo of course), large coke and a large fry. I eat it all the time. She still has a flabbergasted look on her face.

"Whatever, I burn off all the calories at practice,"

"I'm sure Rachel wouldn't like you to be eating so unhealthily," did she really just bring that up?

"I don't give a fuck about what she likes," I pop a fry in my mouth, "I'm not gona change for anyone, besides I hardly even know the chick."

"She seems to know us pretty well," Yeah, I guess she does.

"I'm actually kind of scared that she's gona start stalking me or something," I really am.

"Well I'll protect you if she gets out of hand," I can't help the snort that comes out.

"What?" she seems genuinely curious.

"Nothing," her face says everything.

"It's just… How the hell would a tiny little thing like you take her on," I'm all out laughing now.

"We're practically the same size Faith," she huffs.

"Yeah but you're like, dainty and fragile," I think I offended her, bet she's wishing that there was no table in between us right now, or else she's me again.

"Am not," I will not say it, I will not say it, I will not , "Are too," as you can imagine, this goes on for a while, the topic of Rachel completely forgotten, how it should be.

"I can't believe you're getting an ice cream after eating all of that," Buffy says as we're waiting in line.

"What? I didn't even eat lunch, technically I'm eating two meals in one right now so give me a break," although I do eat the same thing nearly every time I come here.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up so we're not late," we ate and talked about anything and everything, until she finally finished her food, then I told her I needed to eat if she didn't want to hear my stomach rumbling throughout the whole movie. I didn't get the sundae while she was eating cuz that would be rude, and I would miss some quality Buffy time.

After we got my large chocolate strawberry sundae, we head out to her car, "There's no way I'm letting you eat that in my car," Buffy shoots.

"Fine," I say, and shove the rest in my mouth, I think I'm trying to prove a point I just don't know what it is exactly.

"Brain freeze, oh, brain freeze," I yell with the most of the ice cream still crammed in my mouth, no wonder she'll never want to date me.

"You are such a dork," she says as she gets into her car, she's smiling widely the whole time. Score.

Willow and Kennedy are already at the cinema when we walk in. God I love referring to Buffy and I as a we. They both have these sickening grins on their faces and for once I can't tell if it's because they just had sex or because we're about to see a movie with Buffy Summers, the love of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey guys!" Buffy greets Willow and Kennedy and hugs Willow, "Hi," she squeaks.

I really, really want to be Willow right now, even though she's three shades of red and that's not including her hair. Kennedy doesn't seem to like this, I think I've mentioned that she's the jealous type, but even I can tell that it's just a friendly hug. A hug that I really want in on. While their hugging, yeah they're still hugging, I just nod to Ken as a greeting.

"Kill me now, you invited the Dixie chicks?" Cordelia, I think that's all I need to say.

Buffy glares at her.

"Yeah, yeah, be nice," she says, "What are we even watching?"

"We haven't picked yet," I supply, might as well be civil to Buffy's best friend, no matter how much of an evil bitch she is.

"How about… She's the Man," every single one of our faces are pretty much the picture of stunned, "Channing Tatum is hot," she supplies. Huh, I could've sworn I heard her talking to Harmony about how much of a low life he is, I ain't complaining though, been wanting to check it out. Apparently there's a bit of lesbian subtext, I'm all for that, since there never seems to be any actual lesbian content.

"Okay, as long as everyone else agrees," I look to the others, they still seem eerie of the Queen Bitch, but nod their heads nonetheless.

As soon as we get in line for tickets, the group separates into two. I think you know whose where. Me and mine are discussing the hotness of the blonde chick in the movie, while Cordelia is just trying not to interrupt us, I can quite literally feel her inner turmoil. I have to say one thing though; even if she's a bitch to us she seems to be a hell of a friend to Buffy.

"Can you guys please keep the homosexual conversations to a minimum? Not everyone is comfortable with talking about hot girls in the middle of a movie theatre," she gestures to herself and Buffy. That whole being a good friend thing… Well I take that back now.

"Actually, I don't really mind Cordy, I saw the promos and she isn't even that hot, I'd do Amanda Bynes though," take that Cordy.

"Listen, I understand that not everybody shares the same point of view as us, I just ask that you respect it," I'm talking directly to Cordelia, believe it or not, it still hurts like hell when people insult me or any other gay person solely because of our sexual orientation.

She seems to understand where I'm coming from when she answers me with a "fine." It's our turn, Will and Ken get their tickets first, I let Buffy and in turn Cordelia go ahead of me, such a gentleman. I forgot to mention how throughout my speech to Cordy, Buffy was looking dreamily at me. Score.

"One ticket to see She's the Man," Cordy asks the ticked dude, what are they even called? She starts ruffling about in her purse, "Dammit! I can't find my stupid wallet,"

"Did you leave it in your car?" I ask.

"It can't be I never opened my purse. I must've left it at home," she raises her voice by the end. I feel a bitch fit coming on. I'd do anything to stop that from happening, "No worries, I got ya," I ask the dude for another ticket and pay for both of them.

"Faith, you didn't have to," she has this indescribable look on her face; I know she knows that I ain't the most fortunate.

"It's cool, just keep the bitchy remarks to yourself tonight alright?" she just nods and joins Buffy, not even a thank you.

"Did I really just see you pay for Cordelia's ticket?" Kennedy asks as we walk to hall 7, where the movie is being shown. "Yeah, she like forgot her wallet at home," Kennedy is sporting a funny look on her face.

"Do not tell me you're looking to get into Cordelia Chase's pants," she yells a little bit too loudly, and I think my eyes have just popped out of my head.

"The fuck! No I don't. Why in the hell would you think that?" seriously. Now I'm imagining me and Cordy together… Huh. That's pretty hot. Wow there Faith, back track, you like Buffy. No, you love Buffy; blonde, short, tanned beautiful Buffy, not bitchy sexy brunette.

"Last month, you didn't want to go anywhere with me or Willow, because you were trying to save some cash, now you're buying one of the richest girls in Sunnydale a movie ticket. Hello? That screams repressed crush to me," but, what, huh.

"No, just no Ken, I'm going to make this very clear to you. Cordelia may be one of the hottest girls in school, but she's also the most horrible, heartless, bitchiess and most disrespectful person I have ever known. I would never even think about being with someone half as bad as her, I'm only being nice for Buffy," why is she wincing? It's not like I was insulting her.

"The movie is about to start," I hear a low broken whisper behind me, that sounds a hell of a lot like Cordelia's voice, I turn around to see and hope that she didn't hear everything I said even though Kennedy's wince was enough of a clue.

She throws me, what I'm guessing was her way of paying me back (Extra large popcorn combo) and walks off to hall 7. Buffy just shakes her head at me and follows her friend.

"It's just Cordelia," Kennedy says.

"Faith," Willow starts.

"Yeah, I know I have to apologize," why do I have to be the good guy? I mean, most of what I said was true. I don't even know why she reacted like that, normal Cordy would have just thrown back an insult and life would be good. Just as long as she doesn't start crying, I'll okay. I hope Buffy isn't pissed.

My hopes are crushed, when we walked into the room I went to sit next to Buffy and she said that she'd rather sit next to Willow and Kennedy, all the while having a stone cold face on. Come on! It wasn't even that bad, Will and Ken are sympathetic enough, Kennedy even attempts giving me a pat on the back, but I just shrug it off.

I glance over the couple to try and catch Buffy's eye, but she's staring straight ahead at the blank screen, as I look over though I can clearly see Cordelia's tear stained face. I knew this night would never work out. Why did she have to cry? Now I feel all bad and stuff. I've never even seen her cry before, this is really not my day with the ladies.

The movie is okay I guess, too much heterosexual context, not enough lesbians if you ask me. It would be better if I could be next to Buffy though, she's completely ignoring me. You know how when you're watching a movie and something you find funny happens, you laugh and look around to see who else found it funny? Well every time I look towards Buffy she snaps her neck back to the screen, she should be careful wouldn't want her breaking her neck. I guess were about halfway through the film when my stupid bladder starts acting up, two large cokes in two hours is not good. Not good at all.

"I'm going to the washroom," I whisper to the others, they all seem to ignore what I say.

Ahh, relief. I finish washing my hands when, you guessed it, Cordelia pops up in the mirror behind me. The washroom is completely empty seeing as it's the middle of all the movie showings.

"Listen Cor-" I'm cut off by her lips. Her lips on my lips. Cordelia Chase's lips on my fucking lips, this is just so wrong. Why haven't I pushed her away yet?

Right when my brain starts working and I'm about to push her off she stops kissing me.

"Don't tell," and she's gone. Did that really just happen, yeah it clearly did seeing as I have some of her lipstick on. I wipe it off, all I can think of is that she's playing some sick joke, I mean hello, she's Cordelia no way does she like me. Even if she did, which I doubt she does, I'm never going to do anything with her. That kiss doesn't count, she surprised me. I was about to send her on her way, but she stopped before I had the chance. I'll just go and watch the rest of the movie, and never ever tell anyone about what just happened. If they were to find out, I would just tell them that it was horrible. Because it was, it was not at all good. Nope. I should really head back, they're gonna be thinking I'm taking a dump or something, it's not like I can tell them I practically made out with Cordelia in the bathroom. What is it with me and bathrooms? My first kiss with Buffy better not be in a bathroom or I'll seriously start wondering if I have a problem. I really should stop implying that Buffy and I even have a future.

Great, I'm back in my spot and now Cordelia keeps glancing over at me, I thought I was supposed to forget about the kiss. She told me not to tell. What is it with women? On top of it, she keeps smiling. Oh geez, this really isn't going to end well, I can feel the apocalypse on the horizon. Maybe Cordelia and Rachel will kill each other fighting over yours truly, and leave me to have Buffy all to myself. I wish.

This movie is turning out to be way worse than I thought, the soccer scenes are cool, but she's totally faking it. I bet Amanda Bynes couldn't even kick a soccer ball without falling flat on her ass. I'm pretty sure Willow and Kennedy agree, why you ask? Well because they are all over each other, I don't even want to see Buffy's face right now because even I'm disgusted, and not just because they're my friends but because, well, I can't exactly see Ken's hand right now and it's freaking me out.

I clearly hear the pop sound of Will and Ken's lips disconnecting as soon as the lights turn on, thank God it's over. We rush out of the hall, and form an awkward circle outside of the building. No one really ever knows what to do after a movie.

"Do you need a ride home Faith," Kennedy asks me, she must have picked up on the fact that Buffy is giving me the cold shoulder, it's not even like I insulted her, I insulted her best friend.

"I'll drive her," the person I least expected to ever offer me a ride states, she doesn't even ask, she states pure Cordelia-like, "It's on my way..." she explains. Buffy's eyebrows look like their about to meld together, I can see the wheels turning in that blonde head of hers. There's no way she knows about what happened, I don't even know what happened.

Before I even get a chance to protest, Cordelia is dragging me out the door like rag doll. I didn't even get to say bye to Buffy, she would have just ignored me. Maybe I can ask Cordy to get me back on Buffy's good side. What am I even thinking? I am not asking Queen C for anything, ever.

When Cordy notices that she's still holding my hand she drops it, more like flings it, yeah flings it to me, and walks to her car. She hasn't even addressed me yet when I open the door and get settled inside. She doesn't talk until the car is stationary, and this so isn't my apartment building. We're in the middle of nowhere, I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, too busy thinking about all the crazy shit that's been going on lately, and the fact that I was in Cordelia Chase's car, and it wasn't grand theft auto.

"Wha-," not good, not good, her lips our on mine again. That's when I realized that we're parked in Sunnydale's most famous teenager make-out zone. I should have known, I've been here more times than I can count. Cordy's lips our on mine for the second time of the night, and god dammit, for once I'm gonna man up and not let my hormones get to me. I push her off of me.

"What the hell is this!" I yell out.

"Exactly what it looks like," she leans in to reconnect our lips again, hell no.

"Do you... do you like me Cordelia?"wow that sounds weird coming out of my mouth.

"What," she scoffs, "No," I'm trying to make eye contact with her, but her eyes are wandering around everywhere, it's making this quite difficult.

She finally relents and looks me in the eye, oh god no, I can already feel what she's about to say, "I've kinda, well, I've wanted to do that for awhile. I always thought that you saw through all my bullshit," I have honestly never heard Cordelia talk so timidly before today, "but when I heard you talking to Kennedy, I finally realized that things would have to change if I wanted to be with you," I'm going to have to do this very gently if I want a chance with Buffy, "Listen Cordy," this is the second time I get a wide, hopeful, teary-eyed look directed at me today, "the things I said before, they were just, you know, me mouthing off, you aren't... all that bad," I'm trying hard not to touch her right now, did I mention that I hate when girls cry and I can very clearly tears forming. Not only that, but she's my ride home.

"Maybe we can start off by being friends or something, before jumping into... this," I gesture to the predicament we're in. I know I probably dug myself a bigger grave by giving her hope of a future relationship, but hey, you guys already know I'm a jerk.

"Pfft, you're dreaming if you think I want to be friends with you," she scoffs, and starts up the car again.

"I thought,"

"Well you thought wrong," she snaps. Guess Queen C doesn't handle rejection very well. My guess is confirmed when she starts ranting while driving, "You know Faith," I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, "every single person in our school would do anything to have a piece of this, I have everybody wrapped around my finger. But as soon as I start really liking someone, I realize that all they want is my body. You don't even want that, I offer myself to you and no, you just have to reject me. Why? I ask myself,"

"I don-"

"Shut up!" okey dokey, as long as she keeps her eyes on the road, "well, I think you're rejecting me because you're afraid of actually loving someone," she doesn't even know the half of it, "I know you want me Faith," what is it with people assuming that they know what I want? "I get it though, you've only ever been with a bunch of bimbos," Hey! They weren't bimbos. Well most of them weren't.

"I'm going to make it my personal mission to get you to open up to me," oh crap.

"Emotionally," she puts her car in park, we're at my building. How did she know where I lived? "and physically," Gulp.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been a couple days since the 'incident' at the movies. I've been running around trying to avoid everybody. Cordelia because I'm terrified of what she's going to do. Willow and Kennedy because I know that they know something's up and I don' wanna have to tell them about what happened with Cordelia.

On top of the Cordelia drama, Rachel has been following me around like a lost puppy. Or so I've heard. She hasn't actually talked directly to me yet. Apparently she asked Willow for my home address though, thank god Will didn't give it to her. Then I'd really be worried.

The only somewhat good thing that's come of this is that Buffy is only slightly pissed at me now. I think she assumes that I apologized to Cordelia. She has no idea. Queen C obviously doesn't want anybody finding out about her crush.

This is just too surreal though, Cordelia Chase actually has a crush on me. Who would have thought. She didn't blatantly say the words the other night, but I could tell. I'm very good at reading others. What? I am. Takes me a while to get the hint though...

As I'm walking to the parking lot to meet Kennedy for my ride home, someone pulls me by the wrist to the alley of the school. Next thing I know there's an angry looking tiny brunette staring me down. Or up?

"You're in love with Buffy Summers." No shit.

I lean against the dumpster, I'm cool like that. "Maybe." Took her long enough to catch on though. Rachel is smiling triumphantly at me, with a scheming look on her face. Guess she really likes being right.

"It was a statement, not a question." Okay?

"And why exactly did you have to pull me to a secluded area to get me to state that I love Buffy Summers?" This girl has got some serious issues.

"Because Faith, I'm about to blackmail you." She what?

"I have come to the conclusion that you don't love me." No! Really?

"Therefore I'm going to make you love me." When exactly did my life become a freakin soap opera?

"Let me stop you right there Rach." I get ready to lay it on her hard. "You can't 'make' me love you. I never ever will. I'm sorry but it's true." Why the hell is she still smiling? I'd have expected her to be in tears right now.

Rachel gets smug. "Maybe not, but I can make you date me."

I lean against the building. "Oh really? How exactly are you gonna do that Rachel?" I've never dated anyone, I ain't going to start with her, that's for sure.

"I suspect you don't want Buffy finding out about your little crush." It's not even a little crush.

"Buffy would laugh in your face and probably never speak to you again." She's definitely got a point there. I still don't get what that has to do with anything though.

"Therefore I'm going to make you an offer Faith." Uh oh, is she seriously about to do this to me.

"Faith, you can either be my girlfriend, or I will tell Buffy how much you actually like her." She wouldn't.

"Buffy wouldn't believe you."

Rachel pulls out her cell phone. "No, but she'll believe you."

Rachel presses a button on her cell phone. "I'm in love with Buffy Summers." Bitch. I snatch the phone from her and delete the recording in like 0.01 seconds. Did she really think she could get away with that?

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid Faith?" Well... "I already sent it to my e-mail." Crap.

"So Faith, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, stupid bitch, tiny ass brunette, Fuck! I've been banging my head on my computer desk for about an hour now. Since I got home from Rachel's house. She made me walk her home and even had the nerve to ask me for a kiss goodbye. It's like she's oblivious to how freaking insane she is. Argh! I hate her. I hate women. Except for Buffy.

Buffy.

What the hell is she gonna think with all this? I told her that I'd never date Rachel, now I'm gonna show up hand in hand with her. Yeah, you heard right. Since we are now 'couple', I have to walk her to and from school. Oh and to all of her classes. My life sucks.

There's a knock at my door. "Ma1 I told you, I'm not hungry." Another knock. Great, now I have to get up to unlock the door. No way do I ever leave it unlocked anymore. Not after the last time...

Mom walked in on me doing some chick, I can't quite remember her name. Anyways, she than proceeded to ask her to stay for dinner. It was 3o'clock in the morning.

I whip it open. "What!"

This can't be good. "Hi Faith." There's Cordelia in my fucking shitty ass apartment, saying hi to me. What has gone wrong in this world.

"Hey." and why the hell aren't I kicking her ass outta here? Preferably by a window. (I live on the third floor.)

"Can I come in?" She asks.

No, no you can't. "Sure." Fuck. Why do I do this to myself? She walks in, owning the place in a way that only Cordelia Chase can manage.

"Nice room." She chuckles. I have no idea why she finds my room funny. She goes over to my bed and sits on it, patting the place right next to her. Don't do it, don't do it, but because I'm an idiot, I sit down right next to her.

"I think I came on a little too aggressively the other night." I'm about to interrupt but she holds her finger up to silence me. To my surprise, but obviously not hers, I don't talk.

She wriggles around to get comfortable. Guess this going to be a long conversation. "It's hard for me. I love being popular," obviously, "but I also like you," oh boy, another love confession. "Ever since we were like 8 and you said my dress was pretty I've kinda had a crush on you." I don't remember that, at that time she was already a bitch to me. "You probably don't remember," she shakes her head and sighs. "I can't be seen in public with you, there's just no way. Maybe we can just... Hang out like this."  
Her face is getting awfully close to mine, and I can't remember when she put her hand on mine that's resting on the bed.

"Um." Tell her to leave. You're in love with her best friend! Oh, and you have a girlfriend. Girlfriend! That's my way out.

I'm about to tell her that I'm taken, but before I can even get a word out, her lips are on mine and her tongue is in my mouth. Mm No! Bad Faith. This is Cordelia we're talking about.

I pull away from her. "I'm sorry Cordy, but I'm seeing someone." She laughs, but when she realizes that I'm serious the laugh turns into a glare. "Who?"

"Rachel..." I really should find out what her last name is.

"The freakazoid tiny singer wannabe?"

"That would be her," I probably should have defended her... Fuck it. Don't have to act like a girlfriend when she isn't even around.

"Since when?" She's practically growling at me. Is it bad that I'm more than a little turned on right now?

"T-t-today." Well, I'm officially a pussy.

"Pfft, not long enough for me to care." She pushes me down and straddles my hips, she starts kissing and sucking on my neck. This is so wrong.

"So this is what's going to happen," she whispers into my ear, her hands are already under my shirt feeling my abs. Told you they were a nice weapon. Although now they're basically getting me killed. "Tomorrow morning, you're going to tell her to suck it. Then you're gonna meet me in the second floor janitorial closet."

"I can't."

"You can and you will," With that she starts kissing me everywhere. Why am I even letting her get this far, this is Cordelia fucking Chase.

"But first, you're going to give me the best first lesbian experience a girl can have." Mm, maybe that's why. She's a bitch, but she's hot.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I'm screwed. I am so freaking screwed. Last night was a mistake. An awesome mistake that felt really, really good but nonetheless a huge freaking mistake. Not only did I fuck Buffy's best friend, and sorta liked it, but technically I cheated on my girlfriend. Even though she's psychotic. Which is probably why I'm so damn worried about this. I'm not exactly worried about Buffy finding out, I doubt she'd even care and I don't think Cordelia wants anyone to know about us. Not that there is an us, right after we did it she freaked out and left. Which is fine, I get that she's all confused or whatever, but I'm really not interested in being her first girlfriend or whatever she's planning. I know she's planning something though.

I'm on my way to Rachel's to pick her up for school. Not so much as pick up, more like walk in the other direction of the school to ring on her doorbell just to walk all the way back the same way I came from. I'm not liking this whole relationship deal. Maybe I should just let her tell Buffy. There's a chance Buffy won't even believe her. And so what if Buffy knows, she's cool, she wouldn't care... Or she would and never talk to me again... Fuck.

I walk up the front steps to Rachel's house and right as I'm about to press down on the doorbell, the door swings open and I have a hand full of Rachel... I really gotta start remembering what her first name is. Anyways, she's hugging me and talking. She does that lot of I've learned. From what I can tell she's basically recounting everything that happened in her life since I dropped her off yesterday.

"And then I went to bed and thought of you. So how was your night?" She has a bright and curious smile on her face.

"It was fine."

She looks like she wants me to go on, what am I suppose to say. I was knuckle deep in Cordelia Chase all night wishing she was Buffy and didn't even think of you through it all? Somehow I don't think that'll make her very happy.

"You know, if you want this to work you're going to have to start opening up to me." She looks expectantly at me.

"Umm... I had pasta for dinner last night?" She seems satisfied with my answer and starts recounting her morning to me. I'm crying on the inside.

"Then you rang my on my doorbell." If you're wondering if she actually just replayed her whole morning to me, well she did. In detail, lots and lots of details. We're finally at school, and Rachel is still talking. I seriously don't have the energy or the motivation to listen to her right now. I'm too busy watching out for Cordelia. I know for a fact that if she sees me hand in hand with Rachel she's gonna pull a fit. Probably won't be direct, which isn't necessarily a good thing. Indirect with Cordelia could end up being much, much worse.

I'm too busy looking out for Cordelia that I don't see Buffy come up to me. Or more accurately us, because Rachel is still yammering away about something.

"Hey Faith," Buffy looks down to my hands that are still intertwined with Rachel's, "and Rachel..." I can see the wheels turning in her head. I mean, I did tell her that I wanted nothing to do with Rachel, and now I'm holding hands with her. Which, by the way, I never hold hands with anybody.

"Hello Buffy, how are you this morning?" Rachel's smiling so wide I can see her wisdom teeth, I can't even tell if she's trying to tell me something because all her smiles and gestures only give me one message; that she's crazy.

"I'm good, a little confused," she glances at our hands again, "but good."

"Right, so we should be be getting to class..." I tug at Rachel's hand but she's just looking at me with a puzzled expression. Girl can take a hint as well as she can give one.

"Why are you pulling on my hand Faith?" It takes all my might not to smack myself in the forehead, this girl has not one ounce of subtlety in her body.

"I should go too." Buffy says dejectedly, she's the kinda girl who likes honesty and this situation is definitely making me look like a liar who would do anything to get into a hot girl's pants. But you see, if she actually knew the reality of the what's going on, she would know that I really don't need to try to get into a girl's pants because they're all so willing to take them off for me.

I have the sudden urge to go explain this to her but that would completely defeat the purpose of me dating Rachel.

"Why are both of you in such a rush to get to class? We still have twenty minutes before the first bell."

"I don't want to get to class Rachel." She really can't take a hint.

"Oh? Oh..." Why is she smiling devilishly at me?

Before I know it I'm being ushered into the second floor janitorial closet and my jeans are being unbuttoned. Wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but what the hell!

Not gonna let her control this though, I've got some ounce of the old Faith left. Before she could put her hand down my pants, I kiss her to distract her and lift her up onto the extra desk that's in the room. She doesn't even get a chance to breathe before I pull her panties off and get to my knees. This is the best part of being with a girl. No matter how many times and how many different girls I eat out, I can't seem to shake the excitement off from the first taste.

Right when I'm about to take my first lick the closet door opens.

"Wow, janitors closet. Really?" It's Cordy, oh my god! Just keep your head down, she still hasn't noticed it's you yet.

"Faith!" Uh oh.

I turn my head slightly to the left to look at her, which is proven to be hard because Rachel's legs are still spread and she doesn't seem to care that Cordelia just walked in on us so she isn't lowering them.

"Uh... Hi?" She tries to blow me up with her eyes before storming out of the closet. Heh heh... The closet... No? Well, I guess my whole Cordelia problem is solved. Ow, what the fuck! I turn back to Rachel, who was tugging at my hair. Her eyes are basically saying, "You better finished what you started or so help me..." So naturally, I dive right in.

First and second period were awkward to say the least. I had both classes with Cordelia and she was completely avoiding me. Which she kind of always does, but this time was different it was as if she was deliberately trying not to look at me which was making me look at her, which was making everyone else look at me questioningly. By everyone else I mean Kennedy, Willow, Rachel, and Buffy who also shared both first periods with us.

If you're wondering, I still haven't told Will and Ken about my... situation. So I bet they just think Cordy and I had a screaming match or something. Rachel just looks jealous of the fact that I'm looking at Cordelia instead of her and the last thing I need right now is her finding out about me and Cordy. But what's really getting to me is the slightly hurt look Buffy's been giving me all class. I'll have to come up with some excuse about Rachel and I's recent development in our relationship.

Maybe I can convince her that Rachel just thinks we're dating because she has a mental illness, and that I'm being nice by going along with her delusions? Nah, I'm not that cruel.

Right after the bell rings I get up to talk to Buffy but I'm being pulled into another direction by the hand. I'm gonna have to talk to Rachel about this whole pulling me thing. I'm a soccer player not a basket-ball player, my arms are kinda lanky. I know, I'm not proud of them either.

"I was thinking that we could walk to that deli that's not to far from here for lunch?" She continues right as I'm about to answer. "You don't have to pay of course." The fuck.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She actually retreats at my outburst, yeah that's right, I've still got it.

"I.. I just."

"You think because I'm not a rich goody too shoes like you I can't buy my own fucking lunch! God, you're so fucking predictable Rachel." With that I storm out. I'm not actually mad, I would have appreciated a free meal, but I've gotta find Buffy to explain stuff.

Rachel is probably still frozen in place so I give myself at least fifteen minutes before she realizes I'm gone and comes to find me. I'm hoping she'll bring lunch with her though. Or I could just settle for eating her...

Now, where would Buffy be?

She's not in the cafeteria, not in the quad, not at her locker and I can't find Cordy so I can't ask her. Not that she'd answer me. One last place left to look. The library.


End file.
